The Right One
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Songfic. Athrun thinks about the rightest person for him...


**I was spacing out when my cousin turned the radio on and played this song. Then it suddenly struck my mine that some part in this song is similar to Athrun's condition! Oh my, I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this... It's just the lyric of the song sounds stupid yet funny to me (no offense to they who like this song!).**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I own GS/D, but faith just won't let me. And hell, no, I don't own the song Pecinta Wanita by Irwansyah! As if I want to own that silly song...**

* * *

**The Right One**

I stared at the photo in the frame that I put on my desk. There were four smiling faces in that picture. I, Kira, Lacus, and Cagalli who were standing in front of the Archangel. The photograph was taken after the first war ended and we had just landed in Orb.

My mind went to someone. Someone who I was certain you know.

Yes, the young stubborn representative whom her country proud of.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

_Kutemukan dalam pencarian_

_Cinta sejati untuk hidupku_

_Kurang lebih yang seperti dia_

_Kuharap dalam cintaku_

At first, I didn't know what the meaning of love is. That's why I didn't refuse when my father engaged me with Lacus. But my meeting with Cagalli had changed everything. And when I searched inside my heart, I found that she is my true love.

Because we have the same sadness. The sadness which is caused by the war.

We share the same suffering. The suffering that was born from difference.

And we come from the same side. The side who wants peace.

She really is… the right one for me.

_Ku tak mau menjanjikannya_

_Pasti bahagia bila denganku_

_Biar dia rasakan sendiri_

_Betapa gila cintaku_

I won't make stupid promise that she'll be happy by my side, and I'm sure Cagalli would only laugh if I kneeled in front of her then made a promise like that. Because both of us realize that our relationship will always get a hard trial. There are still a lot of people out there who thinks the unity of coordinators and naturals is a sin.

But let Cagalli judge whether our relationship is worth to fight for. Because I'm sure that she knows I will not hesitate to betray ZAFT then go to Orb just for protecting her most precious treasure. Yes, the citizens of Orb. What else? I am aware that Orb would always be her first priority, but I don't want to lose her anymore. Being number two is alright, as long as it means to be by her side.

Because only her… who is right for me.

_Aku memang pecinta wanita_

_Namun ku bukan buaya_

_Yang setia pada seribu gadis_

_Ku hanya mencintai dia_

Many people get a wrong thought because of my behaviour. Meer, Luna, Meyrin… my nice behaviour towards them was wrongly translated. I did behave nice to them, though sometimes I had to hold my own feelings because of it, but that was the lesson that I had accepted. Since young, I was taught to behave nice towards women. Moreover, it's not a bad thing, right?

So, was I wrong to act nice to those women? I am not a playboy who likes to play with women's heart. It was they who thought too much. Don't they know?

My love is only one.

Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb.

Because other than her, there's no any right person for me.

_Aku memang pecinta wanita_

_Yang lembut seperti dia_

_Ini saat kuakhiri semua_

_Pencarian dalam hidup_

_Dan cintaku ternyata_

_Yang kumau hanyalah dia_

I do love women, but the woman who I love with all my heart is only Cagalli. For they who don't know, she is just a harsh fiery stubborn young woman. But they who know her a lot must know that Cagalli is a person who is lovely, understanding, and also… gentle. But the last one can only be seen by some certain people.

That's why when I met her, my search for true love ended. Because even though I try again and again, my heart won't turn. With all my heart I believe, my love belongs to Cagalli Yula Athha.

Because only her… who is right for me.

She really is… the right one for me.

Because other than her, there's no any right person for me.

…although I don't know if I were the right man for her.

* * *

**Athrun: Buaya? What's that?**

**Solid: It means crocodile**

**Athrun: (confused face) So, what's the link between croc and this story?**

**Solid: If ya really want to know, go the other version of this story through my profile page and read the endnote**

**Athrun: Is it under the same title?**

**Solid: No, its title is 'Orang yang Tepat'... Although the style I used for writing it felt so weird **

**Athrun: You ARE weird**

**Solid: I am! So, what the heck are you waiting for, people? Hit the link!**


End file.
